Una visita del Continente Americano
by Mino Kaze
Summary: La vida de España solía ser calmada, o eso podía decir hasta que aquella mañana una carta había llegado a su casa. ¿Cómo era eso de que todo el continente vendría a visitarlo?, ¿Y aun más, sus amigos y ellos terminarían en una loca aventura de incoherencias?. ¿Oye por qué te sorprendes? ¡Eso es típico de los latinos, después de todo nosotros irradiamos emoción a nuestras vidas!.


**Una visita del Continente Americano**

**Capitulo 1. El temor de España**

-¡Alemania, Alemania!

Se habían escuchado los típicos gritos de cierto italiano, seguramente corriendo por toda la casa buscando al rubio, el semblante del castaño era de preocupación, como si hubiese olvidado algo, lo que no era difícil de adivinar ya que en una de sus manos llevaba una carta. Entro a la habitación de Alemania, dándose cuenta que estaba durmiendo, sin más se lanzo hacia la cama gritando su nombre, y sollozando mientras lo movía, poniendo la carta a su alcance para que pudiera leerla.

Ni bien Italia hizo aquello el rubio casi cae de la cama, después de tanto tiempo aun no estaba acostumbrado a las raras reacciones del chico, trato como pudo de acomodarse, dedicándole una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, era muy temprano para que lo despertara, y mucho más para que hiciera alboroto.

-¿Que quieres Italia?

-¡Alemania, lo había olvidado, España mando una carta!

Incrédulo el rubio tomo la carta entre sus manos, pero la fecha de recibimiento había sido hace dos días, miro de nuevo al castaño, el cual se hizo el desentendido por el asunto. Alemania suspiro como si no pudiera hacer nada más y abrió la carta, sorprendido y en cierta forma preocupado por el contenido de esta.

_"Hola España-sama, por fin después de tanto tiempo te podemos enviar una carta, aunque tú tampoco respondes muchas de ellas. Por cierto, iremos a visitarte, queremos conocer tu casa, nunca hemos ido, también queremos conocer a tus amigos, especialmente a Romano, por todo lo que hablas de él, espéranos la próxima semana. La carta seria más larga pero sucedieron algunos problemas, además algunos no quieren ir, aun te siguen odiando, pero descuida, no causaremos problemas, no muchos por lo menos, como sea, ¡Adiós España-sama! Att: todo el continente Americano"_

Alzó su mirada y vio a Italia, ya con dos maletas en sus manos y su sonrisa de siempre, Alemania entendió entonces que el castaño quería ir a ver a España y a los nuevos visitantes del otro continente. Dándole el gusto a su amigo se levanto de la cama y tomando una de las maletas que traía el chico partieron a la casa de España.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sobrevolando en alguna parte el Océano Atlántico, dieciocho países se encontraban en un avión, aunque lejos de pensar que era reconfortante más bien parecía un campo de guerra, ya que algunos países estaban con otros con los cuales no tenían muy buena relación, por otro lado algunos países estaban con otros con los que nunca habían hablado, lo que hacia que se formara un ambiente incómodo, no tanto como para que el viaje se llegase a cancelar, sin embargo pareciera que incluso en cualquier momento se fuera a cometer un asesinato de grandes proporciones, pero aun así todos seguían calmados, pero después de un tiempo, al sentir la presión del viaje el ambiente colapso.

-¡Miren lo azul que es el océano! - dijo Bolivia, corriendo de un lado al otro del avión.

-Bueno... Mmm... ¿Colombia, como estas? – dijo Argentina, tratando de entablar una conversación.

-¿Colombia? – el chico le miro raro –. Soy Panamá, ¿No notas la diferencia?

-Lo siento pero son gemelos, ¿Como quieres que los diferencie? – Panamá cerró los ojos mientras Argentina soltaba un suspiro.

-Eres muy alto Chile – chillo Ecuador, al ver a su amigo.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo Ecuador – suspiro al ser la tercera vez que lo escuchaba.

-No se que más decirte – se lamento el más bajito.

-¡Colombia me estas robando espacio! – grito Nicaragua, sentado al lado del colombiano y mirándolo como si en cualquier momento comenzaría una pelea.

-¿Robándote? ¡Diría que al revés! - le dijo de vuelta, aunque sin saber ya que responder porque llevaban media hora en la misma pelea.

-¡Te aprovechas porque eres un país más grande! – siguió Nicaragua –. ¡San Andrés!

-¡No me lo quitaras, ya sufrí muchas perdidas!

-Colombia es imposible – hablo por primera vez Honduras, agarrándose fuertemente el estómago.

-¿Honduras, estas bien? – pregunto Brasil, al ver como el rostro se le colocaba verde.

-Creo que vomitare

-¡Honduras! – grito Bolivia, apareciendo de un momento a otro –. ¿Ya viste por la ventanilla el mar? Es grandísimo, mira sus olas, se mueven mucho, ¿Y el avión no te parece que igual?

-No creo que sea buena idea decirle eso – le tapó la boca Brasil, al más pequeño de todos.

-Brasil tírame del avión, creo que moriré – acto seguido Honduras corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño para no salir el resto del viaje.

-¿Viste eso Paraguay? – sonrió el chico –. Creo que es lo más rápido que he visto, quien diría que Honduras corriera así

-Uruguay, ponle atención al juego – demando Paraguay tirándole algunas cartas de póker. No entendía como aquel chico sin interés en el juego le había ganado veinte veces seguidas.

-Estoy aburrido, nunca me ganas – resoplo el otro, dándole la espalda.

-¿Me dejarás así? – chillo Paraguay –. ¡Bien! Haré lo mismo – y acto seguido también le dio la espalda.

-¡México! - se había escuchado un grito, por encima de los otros en el avión –. ¡No se hacer tacos!

-¡Perú, pero si esa es la comida más rica! - le devolvió el grito México, al otro lado del avión –. ¡Pensemos en hacer otra cosa!

-¿Como que, una fusión de comida México-peruana?

-¡Seria perfecto! – grito Perú, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Venezuela, no pensé que fueras a venir – dijo Costa Rica, sonriendo de manera torcida.

-No me lo perdería por nada – le devolvió la sonrisa, igual de incómodo.

-Pues bien, con todos los problemas políticos que tienes – dijo Costa Rica, haciendo que Venezuela se enojara.

-Al menos soy autosuficiente, y no dependo de otros países tanto como tu – y en el avión empezaron una pelea.

-¡Pueden calmarse todos! – había gritado Guatemala haciendo que guardasen silencio –. Hemos llegado a la casa de España-sama

Todos lo miraron incrédulo. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales ninguno se movió, incluso pareciese que no respiraban, y cuando Guatemala pensó que toda la locura había terminado las naciones encerradas en aquel avión corrieron a bajarse de ese lugar lleno de locos, llevándose por delante a Guatemala y por fin respirar un aire más fresco, menos cargado de todas las peleas e incoherencias que habían tomado lugar esas once horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como siempre habían sido los últimos en llegar. Alemania saludo a todas las naciones presentes allí, mientras que Italia era atacado por Romano al haber llegado dos días tarde, por otro lado España organizaba algunas cosas para que su casa tuviera buen aspecto, exteriormente parecía calmado, algo ansioso por la llegada de aquellos que alguna vez estuvieron bajo su dominio, pero interiormente quería esconderse donde pudiera porque aun le daba vergüenza ver a las naciones de habla hispana, después de todo había conquistado casi todo un continente, lo perdió y quedo como antes, era algo que a través del tiempo aun no podía superar.

Romano se acerco a España, la actitud que el mayor estaba tomando frente a la situación lo tenia de mal humor, parecía que le daba mucha importancia, algo que no le gustaba, pero cuando estuvo apunto de soltarle algún insulto España lo callo, alegando que en la visita debía ser una persona amable, que aquellas naciones importaban mucho para él y no quería que les molestara. Romano pareció meditarlo un momento, entre la confusión y algo parecido a la indignación, pero no pudiendo comprenderlo golpeo a España y se fue del lugar, haciendo que el ultimo chillara del dolor y soltara algunos insultos no muy dignos de él.

-¡Romano! – grito el español, sin embargo el llamado ni le miro.

-España esta irritable – sonrió Francia –. La llegada de las otras naciones muestra una faceta no muy común en él

-Eso es porque los países que conquistó no lo quieren – siguió Inglaterra, haciendo que España se deprimiera.

-Si me quieren – lo pensó un momento –. Bueno, al menos un poco

-¡España, yo se que esas naciones te quieren mucho! – trato de animarle Italia.

-Tiene razón – le sonrió China – de no ser así no te visitarían

-De hecho, me harían más feliz sino vinieran – dijo España, para después en la mitad de la conversación atravesarse Rusia.

-¿Donde está América? – cuestiono el de la bufanda, con su normal sonrisa.

-No solo él – hablo Alemania –. ¿Y Canadá?

-Lógicamente ellos dos no están aquí – decía Japón, explicando la ausencia de los otros dos.

-Ellos dos estaban…

-¡Inglaterra! – se había escuchado un grito.

A lo lejos se veía la figura de América corriendo lo más rápido que podía, seguido de Canadá, llevando en sus brazos a su oso blanco, los dos parecieran que estuvieran escapando de algo, se veía por sus expresiones de locos de manicomio. Pues bien, la razón por la cual no estaban desde el principio en la reunión es porque quisieran o no ellos hacían parte del continente Americano, en un principio los dos de habla inglesa se habían puesto de acuerdo en viajar con las demás naciones en aquel avión, por sus mentes paso la idea de que podrían socializar más con ellos, compartir una que otra anécdota y crear recuerdos con ellos. Ni bien pasadas dos horas de vuelo habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos, de una manera tan extraña que ni América ni Canadá pudieron separarlos, y las siguientes nueve horas de vuelo no mejoraron. Era increíble que aun ninguna de las naciones había salido herida, o por lo menos con problemas mentales, pero resumiendo, para los dos Norteamericanos había sido la experiencia más traumática de sus vidas, y estaban seguros no querer volver a repetirla.

Cada vez se acercaban más y más América y Canadá, lo que para Inglaterra era raro, ya que juraba iban hacia su dirección, lo relaciono dos segundos antes de que las dos naciones cayeran sobre él gritando algo de nunca volver a subir a un avión mientras todo el continente se encontrara junto, también escucho algo sobre las peleas absurdas que habían tenido y como Canadá se había desmayado tres veces en el avión. Inglaterra molesto empezó a decir que no le importaba, que quería lo dejaran en paz y se quitaran de encima, España atento a toda la estúpida conversación que mantenían esas tres naciones palideció al darse cuenta de que uno de sus mayores sueños estaba por hacerse realidad.

-¡Llegamos España-sama!

Gritaban dieciséis chicos, tratando todos al mismo tiempo de entrar por la puerta. Las demás naciones Europeas y Asiáticas los observaban sin opinar, realmente no sabían que decir de aquel grupo de chicos tan animados que habían llegado, por otra parte todas las naciones recién llegadas buscaban incesantemente a España, el cual parecía no dar ni señales de vida.

-Hola chicos – hablo España detrás de Alemania –. ¿Como estuvo el viaje?

-España-sama vive muy lejos – frunció el ceño Costa Rica –. ¿Como crees que fue?

-¿Relajado, silencioso? – ironizó, saliendo de su escondite.

-¡España conquistó todas estas naciones! – chillo Romano, sin poder creérselo.

-Lo hizo – dijo Nicaragua –. Pero fue tan vago que nos agrupo en naciones para dirigir más fácil, dejo que tomáramos fuerzas y nos independizamos

-¡No es cierto! – grito España –. ¡Yo no conquiste Brasil!

-Hablando se eso – dijo Brasil –. ¿Portugal-sama?

-Tuvo problemas en su nación – hablo España –. Dice que no te ha olvidado, y que de verdad quería verte

Un aura de tristeza rodeo a Brasil, mientras las demás naciones comenzaban conversaciones unas con otras y se conocían, podría decirse que aquellas naciones americanas eran muy diferentes a ellos, por lo que en cierta forma fue interesante conocerlos más de lo que alguna vez llegaron a hacer, animados, incoherentes, divertidos, había resultado ser un grupo de chicos realmente agradables. Los amigos de España no lograban comprender la razón por la cual no se la llevaba muy bien que se dijera con ellos.

Claro, era como esa relación que tenía Inglaterra de amor-odio con América, o la de completa ignorancia que tenia con Canadá. España podía fácilmente sobrellevar esas dos con el grupo de latinos, e incluso se le podía agregar un nuevo factor, el de miedo por hacer algo desagradable para ellos.

-¿España-sama, pronto será hora de cenar? – cuestiono México, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del europeo.

-Si tienen hambre puedo ir a cocinar algo – ofreció España, sin embargo fue detenido en su labor.

-No es necesario – sonrió Perú –. Nosotros cocinaremos

-Pero ustedes son los invitados – trato de persuadirlos, sin lograr hacerlo.

-Olvídalo, la comida de España-sama puede ser otro día, ahora lo haremos nosotros

Entendiendo que no convencería a los dos chicos dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran. México y Perú se dirigieron a la cocina, llevándose consigo a otras dos naciones, las cuales aparentemente ayudarían en la labor de hacer la cena.

España suspiro cansado, ofreciendo a los demás una guía turística por la ciudad, lo cual aceptaron emocionados los latinos, haciendo notar su alegría característica, caminando hacia la salida. Romano, que aun no salía de su asombro por los nuevos visitantes los siguió, claro que esté sabia disimular su emoción, o era una nueva faceta que dejaba entre ver una no muy frecuente en él. Las demás naciones optaron por la primera opción, era más lógica y menos extraña. Italia por su parte, se dedico a perseguir a su hermano, sin dejar de lado su típica obsesión por el alemán, que era arrastrado por el más pequeño. Inglaterra caminaba al lado de América y Francia, aunque el ingles odiaba las exasperantes charlas y comentarios que lanzaba el de lentes, hacia en cierta forma mejor aquella guía por la ciudad, aunque por el otro lado, la rivalidad que siempre tuvo con el francés le impedía disfrutar completamente las dos cosas, tanto la caminata por la ciudad, como la compañía del americano. Japón y Canadá, los más calmados del grupo hablaban amenamente, ya que ellos ya conocían esa ciudad, pero prefirieron ir con sus amigos en la guía turística y no quedarse en casa, además de que sus personalidades algo parecidas hacían de aquello algo más agradable. China y Rusia, como siempre, cada uno con su peculiar manera de sobrellevar las situaciones, o en ese caso, sobrellevar el hecho de que ese día era uno de los más raros de sus vidas. Y por ultimo España, que caminaba al final de todo el grupo de amigos y lo que él creía en ese momento, carga no tan repentina del grupo de americanos. El español sabía que debía estar a la cabeza del grupo, guiando y dando uno que otro comentario informativo acerca de su ciudad capital, Madrid, pero él suponía que con la actitud del grupo muy poca atención le prestarían.

España suspiro cansado, observando los edificios del lugar, recordando y haciendo algunos planes para ese momento, curiosamente, cuando regreso su mirada a sus amigos, todos se habían separado en diferentes grupos, caminando hacia diferentes lugares de la ciudad, quedando solo él con Romano y algunos de sus países invitados. Supuso entonces, que sus amigos europeos serian capaces de manejar a los países latinoamericanos que les acompañaran, o eso esperaba España con toda su alma, que así no saliera de la mejor manera, no causaran una catástrofe como estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo.

Se acerco a su castaño amigo, el cual al parecer estaba aun más interesado en los nuevos al verlos pelear, en parte, porque la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo él ya la había vivido, algo típico al llegar por primera vez a la casa de España. Nicaragua por su parte, alzo sus brazos al cielo, haciendo con sus manos un cuadrado, como los productores de cine, que creen que tendrán una mejor toma de la situación haciéndolo. A su lado Brasil, observa el panorama con marcada confusión en su rostro, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que veía. Inglaterra sonreía nerviosamente, alzando su mirada hasta el cielo, ladeando su cabeza, sin saber exactamente a qué punto ver, Francia que también se encontraba ahí le restó importancia a lo que veían los demás al descubrir una pequeña mancha en parte de su ropa y por ultimo Bolivia, que se encontraba detrás de todos los demás, saltando lo mas alto que podía para ver por encima de la cabeza de sus compañeros, resultándole casi imposible lograrlo.

El español negó varias veces con su cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud desprevenida de sus amigos, colocándose al frente de las naciones, aclarando su garganta. Alzo uno de sus brazos hacia los edificios que tenía en frente, con una gran sonrisa, para después ver como las naciones le veían esperando algún comentario de la extraña construcción que se alzaba ante ellos.

-La Puerta de Europa – dijo España, ante el escepticismo de los demás –. Orgullo nacional

-Están como ladeados los dos edificios – hablo Inglaterra, dándole golpes en la espalda a España.

-Fueron construidas así – repuso el de ojos verdes.

-Entonces, lo más posible es que se caigan – sonrió Francia

-Pagaría por ver eso – seguía en su asombro Bolivia.

-O sean destruidas, como en la película Torrente 3 – se emociono Brasil, como esperando a que aquello se hiciera realidad.

España se quedo de piedra, aun más cuando las seis naciones comenzaron a representar la escena de la película, donde un avión destruía los dos edificios. Se dio un golpe en la frente, resignándose a que nada de lo que dijera surgiría algún efecto de compasión, o al menos de lastima en ellos, pero por más que intento no lo logro, por lo que aceptando que no llegaría a ningún lado llevándoles la contraria sonrió uniéndose a la improvisación mal hecha de sus amigos.

En otro lugar, cerca de una de las plazas más importantes, un grupo de chicos observaba a un equipo de danzas que hacia su interpretación de la semana. Argentina, que parecía el más emocionado de todos, detallaba en extremo todos y cada uno de los pasos que hacían. Japón, tan calmado como siempre solo se dedicaba a apreciar lo lindo de la danza, con a su lado Canadá, el cual sonreía de forma tierna haciendo lo mismo que Japón, aunque de una manera un poco mas distraída. Ecuador, aburrido por la danza comenzó a molestar a Honduras, el cual, sentía que la paciencia que tenía acababa poco a poco.

-¿Ecuador, podrías parar? – grito Honduras, desesperado por tal acción.

-Podría dejar de hacerlo – sonrió Ecuador, pero en su voz, se notaba un tono sarcástico.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo? – cuestiono Canadá a Japón el cual parecía no tener respuesta.

-¡Tengo la solución! – grito Argentina, asustando a todos.

-¿Harás que dejen de pelear? – decía Japón, con esperanza.

-¿De qué hablas? – se hizo el desentendido el argentino –. Ya sé que están bailando

-Flamenco – le dijo con obviedad Honduras, bajo aun las molestias del otro.

-No, tango – descoloco a los demás con tal respuesta Argentina.

-¿Es eso posible? – dijo Canadá, aun sin entender.

-Dado que estamos en casa de España-sama – tanto Honduras como Ecuador sonrieron –. No es posible

-¿Qué dicen? - dramatizo Argentina, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal.

-Pero fue una linda apreciación Argentina – trato de reconfortarle Japón.

-Si entrecierras los ojos, ladeas tu cabeza, y te quedas pensándolo podría ser tango – dijo Honduras, dejando de pelear con Ecuador para unirse en un bien común: molestar a Argentina.

Aunque no se lo hubiera propuesto, el argentino había terminado con las peleas de sus amigos, estaba feliz porque unió aun más a dos naciones, pero también sentía su orgullo herido. Japón y Canadá lo notaron, por lo que le sonrieron, logrando que subiera un poco más el ánimo del latinoamericano, con lo cual regreso su mirada al grupo de bailarines, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual su querido y amado tango no se parecía a eso que ellos hacían llamar flamenco.

En cualquier calle cerca de ahí, en un pequeño banco, se encontraban Rusia y China hablando, explicándole una que otra cosa a Venezuela, el cual les escuchaba con atención, mientras que Italia veía aterrado la situación, con a su lado Alemania que no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía y Panamá se encontraba alejado de ahí, buscando por el lugar algo para hacer.

-Socialismo – dijo Venezuela, anotando todo en una libreta.

-Venezuela – le llamo Italia, tratando de distraerlo.

-¿Y eso funciona? – volvió a preguntar Venezuela, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de los dos asiáticos.

-¡Panamá! – grito Alemania, haciendo que el chico apareciera a su lado, algo asustado.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono, con su boca llena de comida.

-¡Eso funcionara! – y sin importarle a Italia los gritos del panameño tomo el plato de comida, para después pasárselo a Venezuela.

-¿Paella? - decía él, mirando el plato –. ¿Es comida verdad?

Tanto Alemania como Italia asintieron, respirando de manera aliviada, mientras que Panamá miraba indignado como le habían quitado algo que el mismo pago, Venezuela por su lado comía feliz ya sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus amigos, los cuales habían comenzado a discutir por la comida, Rusia por su lado observaba el gracioso panorama que se había formado, China sin embargo, se preguntaba por dentro si era normal que los latinos pelearan tan seguido.

Por último, Uruguay que sin saber que hacer se dedicaba a caminar al lado de Guatemala, el cual veía asombrado la arquitectura de la ciudad, más atrás iba Paraguay hablando con América de cualquier cosa y por ultimo Costa Rica, que se sentía en ese momento marginado por sus amigos. Aburrido se acerco a Uruguay, el cual escuchaba los relatos que Guatemala distraído dejaba salir sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Realmente no entiendo mucho de lo que dice – sonrió Uruguay a Costa Rica -. Sin embargo creo que es interesante

-¿Que hable cosas sin sentido acerca de la arquitectura española te es interesante? – decía sin comprender.

-Prefiero eso a lo que dice América - en ese momento Paraguay apareció, llevándose a Uruguay _"por su bien"_.

-Paraguay se aburrió de escucharme – se lamentaba América.

-¿Sobre qué estaban hablando? – se mostro feliz de tener la presencia del americano.

-Hamburguesas – ensancho su sonrisa, sin ver como el rostro del otro se desencajaba.

-¿Sabes quien desearía escucharte? – decía, tomando a Guatemala de los hombros para mala suerte de él.

Casi de inmediato salió corriendo, ante la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Guatemala y la conversación extraña que este mantenía con América, también veía como a lo lejos Paraguay comenzaba una de sus habituales peleas con Uruguay. En ese momento Costa Rica comprendió que ser ignorado por sus amigos no era del todo malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después, todas las naciones caminaban a través del jardín de la casa de España, hablando entre ellos de la tarde que habían tenido, ninguno negaría que a pesar de la extraña situación esa fue una de las mejores tardes que hubieran vivido, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer más acerca de los chicos, y también por muy incoherentes que les habían parecido sus peleas a los europeos, al verse en alguna de ellas entendieron que eran de lo más divertidas. El primero en entrar a la casa fue Romano, quien fue recibido por una alegre bienvenida del mexicano, el cual se veía cansado por haber pasado toda la tarde cocinando, México lo guio tanto a él como al resto del grupo hacia la sala, en la cual sobre una mesa se encontraban la cantidad exacta de vasos para cada uno.

Sin esperar si quiera una indicación todos los latinos corrieron por uno, para mayor sorpresa de los europeos, China, Rusia y Japón.

-Y bien, ¿Ustedes no quieren? – cuestiono México, alzando una ceja.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. España no queriendo decepcionar a México se acerco a la mesa, tomando uno de los vasos que contenía un liquido oscuro de extraña procedencia, acerco el vaso a sus labios, solo para probar un poco de aquel liquido que nunca creyó adoraría de repente, los demás al ver que España daba el visto bueno se acercaron, tomando los vasos restantes para después solo arriesgarse a probar algo que desconocían.

-Esto es – hablo Alemania, tras tomar un sorbo de la bebida.

-Café – completo China, tomando un poco más.

-Tiene buen sabor – siguió hablando Inglaterra.

-Yo lo hice – apareció Colombia, por la puerta de la cocina.

-Como no me di cuenta antes – dijo Alemania.

-Realmente lo adoro – hablaba Rusia.

-Gracias – sonrió Colombia –. México, la cena está servida

Entonces todos al terminar con el café pasaron al comedor, donde se organizaron para comenzar a comer, como bien habían acordado México y Perú en el avión, los dos cocinaron algo que pudieran hacer en común, dando como resultado un festín de sabores, colores y olores que dejaban encantados a más de uno.

Durante la comida se sintió el mejor ambiente de todo ese día, se habían alejado todas las incomodidades, problemas y angustias, para dar paso a melodiosas risas por parte de todos, divertidas historias y el hecho de compartir tradiciones entre cada uno.

-El mejor acompañante para esta cena es una buena copa de vino – se levanto Francia de su asiento, captando todas las miradas.

-No te preocupes por eso – decía Chile, mirándole fijamente -. De eso me ocupo yo

-¿Estas de broma? – se ofendió Francia -. De eso me encargo yo

-Pues bien, dejemos que los demás se encarguen de decidir

Dos minutos después, Japón se encontraba sentado, con una botella de vino francés y otra botella de vino chileno. Los demás países se limitaban a guardar silencio al rededor de él. Japón, que no entendía las razones por la cuales había terminado siendo el jurado se cruzo de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta lógica a lo que sucedía, sin embargo, al ver el semblante de emocionados que tenia cada uno solo puedo expresar sus quejas.

-¿Por qué tendré que decidir yo? – decía molesto.

-Eres imparcial – dijo Chile.

-Calmado – siguió Francia.

-Aburrido – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Trato de no pensar en lo último, en cambio, de manera lenta y casi agónica degusto los dos tipos de vino, tomándose el tiempo necesario para tomar una decisión. Y cuando todos creían que ya hasta la comida se había enfriado Japón se levanto de su asiento, a la expectativa de todos.

-Pues, de los dos preferiría tomar el de Chile – respondió, ante la euforia de los latinos.

-¿Por qué? – casi demando Francia, furioso.

-Siempre tomamos vino francés, cambiar un poco no hace daño

Francia solo se escondió en un rincón oscuro de la habitación, porque según él, si su vino no merecía ni ganar una competencia sin importancia entre sus amigos nada lo haría. Entonces, guiado por su impulso Inglaterra término burlándose de Francia, como casi siempre lo hacía, para costumbre de sus amigos y molestia de los latinos, quienes entonces fueron hacia Francia, para intentar sacarlo de su rincón de la soledad.

-¿Pelean entre ellos pero no soportan una pequeña broma? – se pregunto Inglaterra, impactado por la situación.

-Bueno, para Francia parecía importante – se dio a entender Guatemala.

-Aun así, no es para tanto, ellos siempre se han tratado como tal – explicaba Rusia.

-¿Inglaterra, en que eres bueno tu? – decía Costa Rica, fijando su mirada en él.

-Déjame pensar – elevo su mirada al techo de la habitación –. Londres, por ejemplo, es un lugar muy conocido, y me alegro de ello, grandes atracciones, por eso lo visitan

-¿Suponiendo que haya algo mejor que eso, no te sentirías mal? – ahora, le ponía logia al asunto Ecuador.

-Te equivocas, no hay nada mejor que eso – egocéntrico, como solía ser, respondió Inglaterra.

-Por Dios – dijo Argentina – bájalo de la nube América

-De acuerdo – sonrió este, mirando a Inglaterra y aclarando su garganta –. New York

Después, como si la cena se normalizara, todos se encontraban en sus asientos cenando de nuevo, olvidando el tema y ahora teniendo una conversación de temas más triviales. En efecto, ese día no había sido del todo malo, extraño e indignante tal vez para algunos, sin embargo, para España en especial, fue agradable tenerlos de nuevo a su lado, realmente les tenia cariño, no lo negaría, y aunque aun estaba nervioso por los días que seguirían sabia por lo menos que todo estaría bien, sin contar a Francia e Inglaterra, que se encontraban tirados en una esquina oscura, preguntándose que había salido mal en todo el asunto con los latinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! Comenzare diciendo que soy nueva en esto de escribir un Fanfic de Hetalia. Quise que el primero fuera un tipo comedia, incorporando situaciones sin sentido y como no, a mi querido continente americano.**

**Este primer capítulo diré que me encanto escribirlo, puse mi esfuerzo al máximo y trate de pensar en la mejor manera de poner a cada nación latinoamericana. También quise poner cosas en lo que cada nación es buena, por ejemplo, escuchaba hablar a mi padre que todos los buenos vinos de esta parte vienen de Chile, o como uno de los que mejores cocinan son Perú o México, también que el café Colombiano es una de los mas apetecidos por su sabor.**

**Trataré en los capítulos siguientes poner más cosas de las naciones que un me faltan, sería bueno si alguien quisiese decirme en que piensan que es bueno su país, pero bueno todo a su tiempo. Después de todo Hetalia es mi anime favorito, algún día tenía que escribir de él. Y sin más, como suelo despedirme en mis demás Fanfics…**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós!**


End file.
